Can't Make You Love Me
by ponderer
Summary: *Epilogue Added* A love that couldn't be, could actually be something unstoppable. A romantic tale of Harry and Hermione. H/Hr, D/G, R/L
1. Chapter One

Title: Can't Make You Love Me

Author: Ponderer

Couple: H/Hr

Category: Romance, Drama

Summary: Harry's loved Hermione ever since 7th year and now, five years later, the gang lives together still. Does Harry still feel the same? And if he does, will he ever tell Hermione? Perhaps she feels the same way… other couples include R/L and D/G

Can't Make You Love Me 

Prologue

By

Ponderer

----------------------------

Turn down the lights, turn down the bed

Turn down these voices, inside my head

Lay down with me, tell me no lies

Just hold me close, don't patronize, don't patronize

Cuz I can't make you love me if you don't

You can't make your heart beat something it won't

Here in the dark, in these final hours

I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power

But you won't, no you won't

Cuz I can't make you love me if you don't

'Can't Make You Love Me' by Bonnie Rait

---------------------------

I shouldn't be feeling this right now. I'm supposed to be thinking of someone else this way, certainly not her of all people. I mean, yeah, she's my best friend and I love her like a sister, but not this kind of love. No, this can't be happening. It must be a figment of my imagination. I'm just thinking I love her this way when I really just care for her deeply as my friend. Yes, that's all. Why am I so bloody worried about this?

"Hi Harry," she says.

Oh yeah, I forgot how cheery her voice is when she speaks my name or how excited her eyes look when she comes over to talk. Hell, that's where I'm headed. Okay, let me think rationally. Maybe this is some hormone change I'm still going through. Sure, I'm a red-blooded male and like all the rest, I find women attractive. There's nothing wrong with that. 

Than why am I still staring at her, when there are at least ten more beautiful witches in the room?

Damn.

Okay, well, maybe I have bumped my head on something at Quidditch practice. Yeah, that must be it. Those bludgers, wow, didn't see them coming. Sometimes ole Fred and George forget what they should be doing and… she always knows what she's supposed to do. Look Harry, she's doing her homework right now and she's never looked more beautiful. Maybe it wasn't the bludgers then. 

All right, maybe Malfoy poisoned me with something. A love potion, we just covered them last week. Yes, that must be it! Honestly, how could I have not caught onto this before? I've been so worried about falling in love with her lately that I can't concentrate on anything else so of course I wouldn't have noticed anything!

No, it can't be that either. If I was having a hard time concentrating then, I must have loved her before Malfoy could have done anything. So, it can't be that. Damn you Malfoy, why couldn't you have given me that damn potion? For once I wish you had done something to me, that way I could change this feeling inside. But, I can't.

Bloody hell, I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe Ron'll know what to do. I mean, he's liked girls before. He should know what I should do. "Ron, I think I love this girl but I know I shouldn't because she's my friend and I don't want to love her so I've been thinking of different reasons why I feel like this and I came up empty handed," I said quickly and without a breath but Ron seemed to hear every word.

"All right Harry, how do you feel about her? Just forget you don't want to love her, but just explain how you feel about her."

"Well, she's beautiful for one. And her eyes, I could stare into them forever. And the way she comforts me, even when I don't tell her how I feel. It's like she just knows. And whenever she comes into the room, everything seems to brighten. I can't see living without her. I don't think I could," I tell him softly, and he simply nods. He scratches his red head in thought and I wait patiently for his response.

"You love her mate. That's all there is to it."

"I can't love her Ron! She's my best friend!" I exclaim, tired of fighting this feeling I hold inside. Why couldn't this be easy?

"Harry, why can't you love her?" I pause and think of a true reason why because by the look he's giving me, I know he wants the truth.

"Because I know she doesn't love me Ron. You heard her the other day. You know how she feels about love," I reply, beginning to pace the common room while the memory of the day before came rolling into my brain.

--- "Hermione, have you answered that letter yet to the Ministry?" Ginny asked as they all sat around the Gryffindor table at lunch. Hermione looked up thoughtfully and swallowed down her juice.

"Well, not exactly. First I need to tell my parents, as I haven't had the time to explain my plans with them."

"What are your plans than Mione?"  Ron asked, continuing to stuff chicken sandwiches down his throat.

"For starters, college. I simply can't do anything until I get a good college education. Maybe after that I'll work for the Ministry. If not, I'm sure Dumbledore has some position I could fill. I'm sure Hogwarts will need some type of Professor by then. I figure it should be five years from now for sure."

"Well, you won't have anytime to see anyone Hermione! What about raising a family, settling down? I thought you wanted that," Ginny asked, confused.

"I do Ginny, it's just I won't have the time. I mean, love and family is rather silly. Sure, I would love to have it but it's just not logical in my future. Plus, I'll always be so busy. I won't have time to play with any possible children or whatnot. Honestly!" Hermione answered and Harry felt his heart stop. She didn't want a family? Hell, even date? Well, there went any chance he had with her. -----

"Harry, she doesn't know what she was talking about. She's always studying and it's her own fault if she doesn't date. She gets to wrapped up into her studies and it's not good for her. I'm sure once she gets wherever she wants to go, she'll be so lonely. Plus, were you expecting to start a family once we graduate?" Ron asked, smirking but when I stayed silent without moving from my position of facing the fire, he came towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Oh mate, I didn't know you felt so strongly about it. I mean, your only seventeen! You have your whole life for marriage and family! What about Quidditch?"

"Ron, none of that matters anymore. Do you know how hard it is to sit and watch you and your family around the Holidays? You know what it's like to be loved and have love. I don't. I just want a family of my own so I can have that too," I explain, hoping I wasn't coming on too strongly.

"Of course you have love Harry! Your like another brother to us Weasleys, you know that! And Hermione…"

"Hermione thinks of me as a friend Ron. That's all there is to it," I answer sternly, looking him in the eye.

"Harry…" he starts more softly but I continue on.

"No, it wouldn't work. She doesn't love me for one, and she's too busy for what I want. So, it's okay. I'll get over it. I'm sure someone else out there wants it too. I just have to find her first. As for Hermione, I'll be fine. I'll move on," I reply, smiling faintly but Ron sees right through it.

"This isn't nothing Harry. You love her and you need to tell her! I'm sure she would understand and hell, maybe she even feels the same!" It was a glimmer of hope that I'd wished for, but it wasn't enough. It was bull and Ron knew it too. So, I shook my head and walked out of the common room. What I needed was a quiet walk along the grounds to forget about my feelings for Hermione Granger. 

Author's Note: I really wanted to start another Harry Potter story because people seem to enjoy my shorter stories. And I promise to finish this one! I don't promise anything more than that though. I don't know where this is going, or what's going to happen, or how long this will end up being but I do know I enjoy writing and will do so until the people stop reading. So, be kind and review! Watch out for more soon!

-- Ponderer


	2. Prologue

Chapter One – Five years after graduation

Harry's Birthday – July 31

The house was eerily quiet for that time of day, but the twenty-two year old Harry Potter knew to expect anything at the Burrow. It was only five in the evening and usually that's when the house was at it's busiest with all the Weaslys bustling about, especially with the twins Fred and George who still lived at home. Luckily for the Mr. and Mrs., they were the last of the children to leave as Bill and Charlie had been moved out since they graduated, Percy right behind them, living with his wife Noelle and their children Marcus and Samuel. Ron, Hermione, and himself had moved into a nice flat right on the outskirts of London, still close to go to Diagon Alley whenever needed, more now than ever since Ron was seeing Lavender more seriously. Ginny was off on her own as well, living with Draco Malfoy, the least expected person for any of them to be associated with but in their final year at Hogwarts, he had proven that he wasn't the bastard they believed him to be and helped them with defeating Voldermort. 

Harry was surprised as well when Draco had shown up that night, but was thankful in the end. No one had seen it coming yet it seemed almost right in the end. When Draco began seeing Ginny exclusively, Ron was the last to come around naturally. It was hard seeing his nemesis dating his younger sibling, especially after everything that had happened their last seven years at Hogwarts but he finally accepted it when he saw how well they got along together. Their friendship was still rocky, but playful and Ron was thankful to have another friend to make fun of Ginny with. 

Almost everyone was the same since their Hogwarts days. Ron was still himself with eating until he almost burst, Lavender spreading the latest gossip, Hermione behind open books, Draco being the jackass, and Harry playing hero. And yet no matter how hard he tried, he still wasn't quite over Hermione. Sure, he had dated other witches but none of them evened with her and all knew that. No one could compare with Harry's number one girl. But, he shook it off, knowing it would never work. Her words from seventh year would ring in his ears whenever he thought of being more than friends with her and he would shake his head, clearing those ridiculous thoughts. Ron would always ask about it but Harry would say it was nothing, which was what he had been telling himself ever since graduation. Seeing Hermione on that stage that afternoon, giving her final speech to their class, had been one of the hardest times for Harry. He had never cried openly in front of people before as neither did Ron but they sat together among their classmates as Hermione's speech washed over them. He couldn't remember all what she said but it had to do with that you couldn't sit around and wait for what you wanted. You had to get out there and get it yourself, or it would never happen. So, he did just that. Harry talked to Hermione about his feelings and kissed her. But, she backed off, saying she didn't feel the same way. Their friendship after that had been extremely awkward but with the help of Ron, they were soon the famous trio, everything forgotten. Hermione completely understood Harry whenever he felt something or anything and knew when to back off. But, he said it was all right and slowly began dating while beginning his training for the Ministry. 

His latest fling was with a beautiful publisher who was possibly the sweetest girl any of them had met. Still, she didn't compare to Hermione, but she was second best in Harry's heart. He cared deeply for her, even with her as a Muggle, but he didn't seem to mind, and neither did his family, them being the most important thing in his life. Her name was Christiana and was as beautiful as the name. Ron liked her quite well and soon the whole Weasly family accepted her into the family with open arms. Hermione was the last to come around but finally did the same and soon became great friends with her, and Harry was happy to have her support. 

So, he was surprised when he found the whole house completely quiet. Walking meekly around the house, as if an intruder, he thought back to think of anything that the red-headed family might have said about not being there but he came up with nothing. Where was everyone? Just as he was about to give up his search and leave the Burrow, the lights switched on and everyone jumped out from several hiding spots calling out, "Surprise!"

Harry jumped back and grinned bashfully as the family came rushing about him, giving handshakes, hugs, and kisses on the cheek. Ron and Hermione were the last to greet him and when he saw they, they both wore sly grins, wavering their friend's reaction. "Whose bright idea was this?" Harry asked, waving his arms about to show the room, his own smirk on his face. Both friends pointed at each other quickly and they soon erupted into laughs that made their stomachs hurt. Finally, they got together in a small group hug and Harry whispered his thanks. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"We know Harry. That's why we did this. You deserve it," Hermione grinned at him, one arm around Harry while the other found its way around Ron's. 

"She's right mate. Happy birthday," Ron added. 

Soon after, the party was underway, Harry making his way around the room to thank every individual wizard and witch for coming. In turn, each gave him a parcel or envelope of their own. He blushed and said they shouldn't, but they didn't budge. "It's your birthday. Get used to presents," they all said, so he accepted gratefully and moved on to the next guest. Hagrid and Dumbledore were among them, sitting with Sirius and Lupin who sat towards the back of the room while the younger adults controlled the food and music area. 

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," Draco called out smoothly, his left arm wrapped around Ginny's waist while she sipped on some wine. 

"Oh, the jackass himself!" Harry called back, walking over to them. Ginny just shook her head, but Harry could see a smile fighting its way on her lips. 

"Happy birthday mate," Draco said in his kinder voice, using his free hand to shake Harry's. 

"Thank you," Harry nodded.

"Well, your friends seem to out due themselves every year at these things. I wonder why, you aren't anything of any importance," Draco continued, his smirk showing he was simply joking but Harry joined in with him.

"I'm not sure why they do this. I guess their just expecting something in return when their birthday's come around," Harry shrugged.

"You think that'd work?" Draco laughed but Harry shook his head.

"You two are ridiculous," Ginny said, laughing slightly.

"I agree," Christiana said, making her way over to the trio. Harry smiled at her and she grinned back, linking her arm through his.

"We aren't ridiculous. We were just having a nice, simple conversation," Draco said, acting innocent. Ginny rolled her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"How come I don't believe him?" Christiana asked, looking towards her boyfriend. Harry shrugged in response.

"Who knows," he replied.

"Can we, uh, go for a walk privately?" she asked softly and Harry nodded.

"We'll be back," he said to both Ginny and Draco who were to busy to notice as they had begun making out, Draco leaning against the doorframe. The last thing Harry and his girlfriend heard was Ron yelling out, "Malfoy! Stop making out with my sister in public. It's revolting!" 

The two lovers set about the Burrow's small garden, taking in the sunset that was just beginning to fall on the horizon. Being July, it was extremely warm but that night, it seemed just right with a nice breeze that blew the leaves across the grounds, making them seem to dance beautifully. "What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, looking over at her for the first time that night. She was a very gorgeous witch with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and extremely thin. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with this girl, which made Harry appreciate her even more.

"Well, nothing's wrong or anything, it's just that I've been asked to go on tour for my client's book publishing," she explained and Harry grinned happily.

"That's wonderful darling!" he exclaimed.

"I suppose so. You're really happy for me?" she asked, looking up at Harry expectantly.

"Of course I do love. This is what you've always wanted. How long is this tour? A week?" he asked after kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Actually, it's a few months," she said quietly and they stopped walking, Harry watching her. "We're going all over the world. After going around Europe, we're heading for America and Australia. I think China and India even. It's a big book tour for Missy and I can't no go," she rambled on, flailing her arms about.

"I'm not telling you not to go Christiana. I'm very happy for you and I know you love this. Therefore, I want you to go. Besides, we can survive a few months. We've been serious with one another for quite awhile and I believe we trust each other to do this," Harry grinned, pulling her into his arms as she smiled up at him wearily.

"You think?"

"I know so," he replied before leaning in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She melted into him, letting his arms tighten around her waist.

"Harry? Oh.. I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for the birthday boy to blow out his candles," Hermione said, slightly red in the cheeks for catching them in a lip lock. Harry smiled at her and nodded while Christiana buried her face in his neck.

"Give us a minute?" he asked his friend and Hermione nodded, beginning to walk away. Harry watched her until she was far enough away and looked back to his girlfriend. "So, we're going to try this long distance thing?"

"Yes, if you want. I don't want to tie you down…"

"You won't tie me down. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too Harry." Receiving one more kiss from the Boy Who Lived, they walked hand in hand back to the Burrow where everyone was standing around the long kitchen table, the room so packed, Harry thought it might burst. He carefully made his way in between Hermione and Ron who were standing at the head of the table, where a huge chocolate cake sat, twenty-three candles lighting up the room from the cake made by Mrs. Weasly. While the room burst into the Birthday song, Harry smiled and looked around the room, stopping at every face to remind himself how much he loved them. Finally, he made contact with Hermione, then Ron, giving them both his secret smile, closed his eyes, and blew out the candle, making a wish he could only hope would come true. *I wish that I can protect my family for the rest of my life.*

When his eyes reopened, the smoke was clearing and everyone was clapping and Harry couldn't remember ever being so happy.

***

After three hours of chatting, eating, and dancing, most of the clan left, returning to their respective homes. Fred and George left with some girls who had come, while Hermione and Ron stayed with Harry to help the elder Weaslys clean the mess. Finally, the famous trio threw themselves onto the large couch, their bodies all on top of one another, making them break into laughter and Harry suddenly felt like he was back at Hogwarts in the common room after winning a Quidditch match. He felt alive, he felt loved, and he felt high on life. Everything was perfect. Hermione was the first to sit up, being in between her favorite men. Harry and Ron followed suit and soon, all three were just simply staring into the fire, reveling in their own little worlds for the moment. They were quiet for some time before Harry spoke quietly. "Christiana's going on tour with a client for a few months."

"Oh mate, I'm sorry," Ron said sadly.

"It's all right. It's just everything between us is right, you know? She might be the one that I, well, give myself to," Harry admitted shyly. Hermione looked toward him and smiled. 

"You must love her as well then?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. And I trust her, so everything will be okay," he replied.

"Do you think, that well, you'll both be okay without one another? Two months is a long time," Ron reminded, knowing how indeed hard it was to be away from one you loved.

"I know that but I'm not really worried about it. If anything, I could fly to wherever she is and stay with her for a few days. The Ministry won't mind," Harry shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you're being supportive of her. That must mean a lot to her," Hermione added.

"She means a lot to me. As do you two, and I haven't properly thanked either of you for my party tonight," he said, changing the subject. Both his friends blushed under the firelight.

"Well, we have one every year, so why not do one more?" Ron joked, getting a small punch from Hermione. 

"What the idiot means is, we care a lot for you Harry. And you deserve every little detail because you never got this kind of thing when you were younger. Plus, you've always been there for us, so it's our turn to be there for you," Hermione explained and Harry saw the truth in her deep, brown eyes. He leaned in and gave her a hug with his eyes closed, not seeing Ron watching them thoughtfully. 

"Hell, it's late. I'm sure Mum and Dad want to get some sleep. Maybe we should head home for some rest," Harry replied, getting out from Hermione's embrace, standing and stretching. Hermione and Ron agreed and after saying good-bye to the Weaslys and gatherings Harry's gifts, they used floo powder and headed to their flat.

Their home was small, yet comfortable. They didn't need anything terrific but it was perfect for the three of them to share. With three bedrooms, all on the top floor, a bathroom connecting two of them together, with one connected to the last bedroom. Hermione naturally got the bedroom to herself with the bathroom for a princess while Harry and Ron accepted the one connected together. Being both male, it would be so embarrassing to see one another in less clothing, than rather seeing Hermione in nothing but a towel, although, they had quite a few times back at Hogwarts. Embarrassing times those were. The rest of the flat was simple. A library/study was downstairs, filled with Hermione's book collection, a lounge that had a huge couch and comfortable chairs that could fit two people in them. The kitchen was attached to the dining room used only a few times a year since the kitchen had both a breakfast bar and table. Their yard and garden was huge, almost as big as the Burrow's with the exception of the many gnomes. 

It was home.

"Hmm, I'm so exhausted. I think I'll head up to bed," Ron yawned, starting over to the stairs. 

"Night mate," Harry replied.

"Good night Ron," Hermione added, a little yawn of her own following.

"Why don't you head off to bed yourself? You two must have been awfully busy today," Harry said to her once they couldn't hear Ron's footsteps anymore.

"I suppose I should. But, I just wanted to give you your birthday present when we were alone," she replied. Harry nodded and waited for her present to appear in front of him, which it did in a matter of a few flicks of her wand. "Well, open it," she said excitedly and Harry laughed at her behavior. He carefully tore at the green wrapping paper and gasped when under it he found a photo of himself, Ron, and Hermione standing in front of Hogwarts their first year, a picture he had long forgotten about. 

"How did you find this? I thought that I had lost it," Harry said, watching the small photo of them laughing and waving to him.

"Well, I was looking through some old school books of yours and it fell out of one of your Potion copies. It was very dusty and such but nothing a few cleaning spells couldn't cure. I hope you like it. I mean, it's not very much but I thought you'd like it," Hermione rambled.

"No, I love it. It's perfect," he answered quietly. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, looking at the magical picture, until Hermione stood up. 

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she leaned down, kissing his cheek, a ritual she had every night. "Happy birthday Harry." And then, she was gone. Harry continued looking down at the picture, smiling as the trio smiled back. 

It had been a wonderful birthday, and he had a feeling, that year would be even better.

Author's Note: Okay, here it is, the very first chapter. I hope it's long enough for every ones liking because I'm very proud of it. I have an idea of where it's going to go but it's not written in stone. The ending was written while I was listening to Frank Sinatra songs so, if it's a bit weird, it's okay. It's not you, it's me. lol :-) So, please read and review because it will make me very happy as a writer, and you as a reader because than I will continue this story! 

Thanx!

-- Ponderer


	3. Chapter Two

'Can't Make You Love Me'

Chapter Two

By

Ponderer

One Week Later – 

            The week seemed to move way too fast for Harry's liking. Everyone tried to ignore the subject of Christiana's trip but it still loomed over his head, like a storm cloud about to pour down rain. He tried to think positively, remembering their conversation from his birthday, how they could pull through it together. But, as the end of the week came, his nerves got to the best of him. Every chance he had, he'd be with her, touching her arm, holding her hand, anything physical contact so he'd know she was there for the time being. Hermione looked on sadly, feeling deeply sorry for her best friend, but had no clue what to do to make him feel better.

            Harry wasn't the only one having to deal with the trip. Christiana became slightly possessive of Harry, trying to show how he was hers and hers alone so everyone knew well enough to leave him be while she was gone away. Between that and getting the last minute details done at work, she was having a wonderful time thinking of her months away, traveling the world. To even things over, Ron and Harry decided to throw a Bon Voyage party for her at their flat. Everyone was invited and it seemed to be the perfect idea.

            Surprisingly enough, the party seemed to depress Harry even more by seeing how excited Christiana appeared. Hermione noticed how lonely he looked, just sitting in a corner with a beer, watching everyone else having a good time. Grinning sadly, she excused herself from Sirius and made her way over to Harry. He gave another large gulp of his Muggle beer before he saw his best friend coming his way.

            "Hey there," he smiled faintly. Hermione stood before him, her stance showing her worry and concern toward her friend.

            "Hey yourself," she replied. "Why aren't you up and around?" She took a seat next to him on the couch, making herself comfortable.

            "I don't know. Just not really up to anything tonight. Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" he asked instead, slightly changing the subject. It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione but she went with it nonetheless.

            "Oh, it's a client of Christiana's. Where is she anyway?" Hermione asked, looking around their crowded living room. Harry took another sip of his beer and shrugged.

            "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her that much tonight. Once we got here, I lost her in the sea of people," Harry explained.

            "Yes, it was a pretty good turnout." After a few minutes of silence between them, both watching the Weasly twins dancing about with their latest flings to the music played from the kitchen, she asked, "Why don't you go find her?"

            "Who? Christiana? I don't know. She seems to be having fun without me. I don't want to ruin her night."

            "You wouldn't be ruining her night Harry. Go find her," Hermione grinned patting his knee. 

            "I'm not so sure…" he stuttered but there was a grin on his handsome face nonetheless.

            "Just go," Hermione laughed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He stood up, straightening his black button-up shirt.

            "What about you?" he asked, looking down at her.

            "I'll be fine. Have some fun okay?" Hermione asked and he nodded. She watched him disappear into the crowd, on his way to find his girl. Hermione took a final sip of her own drink before standing up and making he way to where Ginny and Draco stood by the drinks. 

            "Granger, what a nice little party your friends made, eh?" Draco asked, pouring himself a glass of beer while Ginny held onto him from behind.

            "Yeah, they did do pretty good pulling this together," Hermione agreed.

            "Where is the lady of the hour?" Ginny asked.

            "Somewhere off with Harry I suppose," she shrugged.

            "She looked rather lovely in that red gown," the red head admitted. Ginny was right, Hermione silently agreed. Christiana had showed up in a dashing yet elegant red gown, filling out her whole body, making her look even more stunning than she already was. With her gorgeous hair swung up into a bun, she was the most beautiful girl there. It just added bonus when she entered on Harry's arm. Lovely was an understatement and Hermione was jealous. She wasn't gorgeous, never was. All her friends were except for her, and she felt awkward being with them when everyone else looked so good. They all told her differently, telling her how beautiful she really was, but she disagreed as always. She had been known to be quite stubborn, another little perk that came with Hermione Granger. To her, she was ordinary Hermione, bookworm to all who knew her.

            "As do you as well darling. Christiana has nothing on you," Draco drawled, giving Ginny a sweet kiss. Draco was right as well. Ginny was exceptionally beautiful with the perfect body, attitude, and boyfriend. Lavender was the same as well. Hermione often felt left out because she was the only single one out of the group. They all noticed her distance when they went out and once they noticed, they would bring her right back in, making her forget her earlier thoughts. She had dated several wizards and Muggles alike but had never found any of them remotely interesting.

            "Yes, you do look wonderful as always Ginny," Hermione added, smiling at her friend who seemed so happy to be in Draco's arms.

            "Well, you outdid yourself yet again Hermione. You're competition with the girl of honor," Ginny complimented, receiving a blush from her bushy-haired friend. She looked down at her simple outfit of a pink blouse and a short jean skirt.

            "Thanks Gin," she said.

            "So, who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" Draco asked, letting Ginny take a sip of his drink.

            "Oh, Kyle Edwards. He's a client of Christiana's," Hermione explained. "Why?"

            "Because he's been staring at you ever since you came over here," he laughed, pointing to where, indeed, Kyle was watching her intently. They shared a small smile before Hermione turned back to her friends. 

            "Ooh, he's cute looking," Ginny gushed.

            "Yes, he is, isn't he?" Hermione said, shuffling a bit.

            Don't be so nervous Granger. He looks to be pure enough to me," Draco smirked.

            "Oh, he must be the complete opposite of you," Hermione replied playfully. Ginny broke into laughter and Draco opened his mouth to say something back but was stopped when Kyle walked over to where they stood.

            "Hello, I'm Kyle Edwards," he said, putting his hand out towards Draco. Malfoy eyed the man carefully, acting just like Harry and Ron when a new man entered Hermione's life. He too was just as protective over her as the other two, sometimes more so. 

            "Draco Malfoy and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasly," he said slowly, motioning to Ginny with his hand. Ginny shook Kyle's hand without pause.

            "It's nice to meet you," she smiled and he grinned back.

            "Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to dance," Kyle said, putting his attention back to her. Hermione blushed faintly but nodded.

            "That would be nice. I'll see you guys later," she said before taking Kyle's offered hand and letting him lead her to where everyone else was dancing.

            "He seems nice," Ginny commented, leaning back so her head was resting on Draco's shoulder. 

            "I guess so," he sighed, taking a drink of his beer.

            "What do you mean, you guess so? Did you see how nice he was? Do you know how much guts it takes to talk to the one and only Draco Malfoy?" Ginny laughed, watching his smirk widen. She could almost see his ego growing at her words.

            "Yes, I suppose. He hasn't met the other two yet has he?"

            "Probably not, knowing Hermione. But, he'll meet them soon enough. I feel bad for him. He doesn't know what he's got in store with meeting the two of them. I wonder who's worse, Harry or Ron?" Ginny wondered.

            "Oh, definitely Harry," Ron answered, making Ginny jump slightly from the little scare her brother just gave her.

            "God Ron, don't scare me like that," she laughed, slightly slapping his arm.

            "Sorry, but I overheard you. Who's that guy dancing with Hermione?" Ron asked, already in 'brother mode'.

            "Ron, leave her alone. Draco already met him," Ginny said, trying to help her friend.

            "And what's he like?"

            "I don't know. He seems kinda wormy but your sister seems to think he's cute looking so whatever that means," Draco explained, Ron rolling his eyes. 

            "That's not enough information. I'll have to ask around for more," Ron thought.

            "You are so ridiculous Ron. Just leave the poor boy alone. Everytime Hermione meets someone, you three have to hover over him like a hawk. It's so mean," Ginny replied.

            "What? I'm just trying to protect my friend. There isn't anything wrong with that," Ron defended, his eyes beginning to turn as red as his hair.

            "No, there's not Ron. But, you chase every guy away before you even get to know him. Give him a chance will you?" Ginny laughed and Ron relaxed but sighed anyway.

            "I don't know. We'll see. Hey, have you seen Harry anywhere?"

            "No, Hermione said he was with Christiana somewhere," Draco shrugged.

            "He isn't because she's over there with her mum," Ron said, scratching his head. 

            "I'm not sure, do you want us to keep an eye out for you?" Ginny asked.

            "Yeah, I'm going to go see if I can find him. I'll see you two later. Watch that guy will you Draco?" Ron asked and left, leaving a frowning Ginny and smirking Draco. 

Author's Note: All right, I know this is a stupid place to stop but I knew this chapter would take forever if I didn't stop it now. Okay, I tried one of those affects where it goes from one person to another. It won't always be like that, but I challenged myself to do it this chapter. The next one will be the ending of what would have been this chapter.

I would like to say sorry for taking so long, everyone's been really patient. But, I got really stuck with what was going to happen next. And I would like to thank everyone for seeing any errors I made. Christiana is indeed a Muggle, I'm sorry for not making that clear. Um… I promise this will be an H/Hr no matter what it seems like now. So, would everyone stop saying how they want Christiana to go? I have everything planned out and it will go that way. I won't disappoint anyone, or at least, I'll try not to. So, just enjoy, okay? All right. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-- Ponderer     


	4. Chapter Three

Can't Make You Love Me

By

Ponderer

Chapter Three

The music Fred and George were recently playing was embarrassing so Harry was glad he was outside, not knowing how wired and not caring the party people were. He had been outside for the past hour, sitting and enjoying the quiet. He had done as Hermione had said and went to find his dashing girlfriend to find her laughing at some random thing Percy had been telling her. He hadn't had the heart to go intrude on their conversation. She had looked so deliriously happy chatting away with his friends and to tell the truth, he was jealous that they had her attention. He knew this would happen tonight. He knew that her attention would be elsewhere if he had this party. So, it was mostly his fault for his own jealousy. It wasn't hers. She was just playing hostess and he couldn't blame her for that. It actually just made him love her more.

            Wow, love? He wasn't so sure about that. But, why would he have thought that if it wasn't true? Christiana was a beautiful person, inside and out, but did he really love her? He still got butterflies when she entered the room, and he loved the feel of her skin. But, was that love? Ever since he had learned about his parent's past, Harry wanted to experience the love they shared. He knew the love they shared had been amazing, mostly because it saved his life numerous times. It protected him at all costs, and whenever he had children, he wanted the love he and his spouse shared to protect them, and so forth. But, he needed to find that love first. Was Christiana it? Harry wasn't so sure. Yes, he cared for her deeply, and he wasn't quite so positive that he wanted to settle down right yet. So, what he was feeling was simply caring and deep liking for a girl. There was no harm in that. For what he was sure of love was his family. Ron, the Weaslys, Sirius, his old professors, his colleagues, Hermione… His heart fluttered at the thought of her name. God, he groaned. Now wasn't the time to remember old feelings toward that certain witch. No, right now he should go back inside to the party, his girlfriend's party. He should be happy right now. Especially for her. It was her night, after all, and he was out making a prick of himself. It was her moment to shine. 

            Just as he was about to head inside, a breathless Ron came running around the corner, looking around him. "Harry!" he exclaimed, catching up to his friend. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for quite some time!"

            "Oh, I'm sorry mate. I've just been outside for some fresh air. It's sure beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Harry asked, sitting beside Ron on the bench in their backyard.

            "Yes, it is. Won't you tell me what's wrong? You've been out of it all night. Is Christiana's leaving anything to do with it?" Ron asked, his blue eyes showing his deep concern for his scar-bearing friend. 

            "I'm just hurt I guess. I mean, our relationship is just taking off and I don't know if I love her or not. It's so hard Ron," Harry sighed, placing his head in his hands.

            "Harry, you're probably just feeling upset that she's leaving you behind for something greater and you're trying to talk yourself out of getting hurt. I know, it's a big change for it, but you'll get through this, together. You've got me, Hermione, and everyone else here to back you up. If you honestly think you feel nothing for her, leave her now. But, I don't think you want to. You may not love her, but you might in the future. Just, quite being such a bonehead and get inside. Stop feeling sorry for yourself already," Ron explained, giving a big breath at the end from saying such a long sentence so quickly. Harry and he both looked up when they heard Christiana laughing inside. Harry smiled and Ron saw it. "She's a wonderful bird Harry. Don't let her get away? Not like the last time," Ron said more quietly, before getting up. He looked towards Harry before his friend got up as well and they silently went back inside. 

            "Oh Harry! Where have you been? I've been going crazy with worry," Christiana explained before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing his hands, she smiled up at him curiously. "Is everything okay?"

            It took Harry a minute to answer, since he didn't really want to lie but one look at her happy face and he replied, "Yes, I'm okay."

            Some time later, when everyone had left the flat, only the four were left to clean the place. Again, Fred and George had made most of the horrible trash around and left as quickly as everything was destroyed. They were always the life of the party, Mrs. Weasly yelling at them every step of the way. Lavender had fallen asleep sometime earlier from all the dancing and drinking and had been carried to Ron's room before they started the cleaning process. Hermione had slipped her shoes off her feet, letting her hair loose before putting it up into a messy ponytail. She started on the kitchen with Ron while Harry and Christiana concentrated on the living room, probably the worst of the whole house. 

            "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Harry asked her, opening yet another trash bag for the empty cups and plates scattered everywhere.

            "Yes, oh it was so great to see everyone once more. I don't know what I'll do with myself once I'm gone. They sure know how to party," she laughed, pushing back a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful," she smiled.

            "You're welcome," he replied, going back to work. 

            "You know, tonight is our last night together," she said, when he walked her back to her place since she couldn't apperate, later that night. Ron and Hermione were still cleaning everything, and it seemed endless.

            "Yes, three whole months away from one another. How do you think we'll survive?" Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood in front of her door.

            "What you mean is, how will I survive? I don't want to be away from you Harry," she said sadly, tears brimming her eyes. 

            "Hey, don't cry," he sighed, holding onto her while she cried softly. "It'll go by so fast. And we'll write to one another, and we'll call. It'll be like you've never left."

            "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, it's just so difficult I suppose. We've only just started this relationship, it feels it anyway," Christiana replied, wiping her cheeks with the back of her delicate hands. 

            They stood silently for a moment before Harry broke the silence. "I guess I'd better be going then. Call me once you get in?" It had been previously decided they would say their good-byes the night before so it wouldn't take forever at the airport in the early morning. Besides, Harry had work and she refused to let him miss it for her.

            "I will," she replied, nodding as well. 

            "Okay then. I'll see you then?" he asked, leaning closer.

            "Yes," she said and she let him kiss her passionately for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away, opening her door before looking back once more at him. Giving him one more smile, she closed the door, before bursting into tears once again. Harry stared at the door for a few minutes, wanting to hold her again, to tell her to stay with him, but he knew it would only get harder and it was her job. She had to go. So, he turned away, and slowly walked back to the flat, simply to clear his head.

            "How do you think it went?" Hermione asked, settling herself next to Ron on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands.

            "I don't know, to tell you the truth. He was so upset earlier, not knowing his deep his feelings really were but I know he loves her on some level. He wouldn't be this upset about it if he didn't have some feeling for her," Ron replied, shrugging.

            "Yes, I suppose. I just feel so awful, you know? We've always been able to make him feel better, or laugh, anything. But, I don't think we can this time. Not until she comes back. And it's silly because she hasn't even left yet and he's already miserable," Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

            "He'll get over it. Harry's a strong guy, he can tough it out. We'll just keep him busy in the meantime. He'll be wrapped in work all day, and at night, we'll talk and avoid the subject. Shouldn't be too hard," Ron explained, hoping it would work. Both knew it most likely wouldn't, but it wouldn't hurt trying. Just then, the door opened to reveal a somber Harry, who barely smiled at his friends.

            "Hey Harry. I just made some tea, would you like some?" Hermione asked, already heading to the kitchen.

            "No, I just might go to bed," Harry replied, taking his shoes off at the door with the rest and nodding.

            "Are you sure mate? Maybe we could talk or something?" Ron offered as Hermione came back to sit on the couch to watch her friend sadly.

            "Nah, I've got work in the morning. I'll see you," he replied instead and headed upstairs to his room. Both friends watched him sadly disappear silently, not knowing what to say or do. This may be one time when they couldn't help him. And that hurt them as much as it hurt Harry. 

Author's Note: Ah! Look at how fast this came out! This is the result mostly because fanfiction.net is down, and I have nothing else to do! And because I don't feel like doing any of my four reports. Gah, I don't want to do any of them. It's winter break, why should I have homework? Honestly. But, enough of my ranting, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, mostly because Christiana is 'gone' for the time being. I know Harry seems sad, but it'll be over soon. Or, will it? Ah, I love being the writer. Only I can decide what happens. All right, well continue to review chapters! Watch out for a new chapter sometime soon! Thanks again!

-- Ponderer


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

By Ponderer

'Can't Make You Love Me'

  
  


        Hermione had never been so busy with her work before that week. She wasn't used to being swamped with paperwork, other than her Hogwarts days, but she still usually enjoyed that but sitting there on the floor, papers thrown about her, she wanted to rip out every strand of her hair. Luckily, both Ron and Harry were away, leaving her the place to herself while she tried to work, yet concentrating seemed not to be what she was doing. It took her five minutes to read one sentence, and another half hour to finish one whole side of one paper. And it was because of Harry.

        Every since Christiana had left, he'd been an absolute wreck. He'd only leave the house when he had work, or perhaps to see Sirius, but usually he stayed on the couch in his jeans and sweatshirt, watching some TV marathon. It bugged her that she didn't know how to help him, because back in the day they were triumphant in solving each other's problems. Mostly Hermione had stuck to the more girl stuff, and feelings, while Ron strayed to helping out with anything else Harry had been coming across; anything that Harry didn't want Hermione to know. She knew deep down that Ron and Harry had a special bond between them that she would never share. Sure, it had hurt her once in awhile when they would be talking about something as she walked into the room but abruptly stopped when they saw her there. But, she got over it, knowing no matter what bond they had, they also shared one with her. And what confused her was, neither bond was working. Neither Hermione nor Ron had any idea how to help Harry, and it killed them both not knowing what to do. They felt incredibly helpless, and it only made them feel worse. 

        On the fortunate side, Christiana had called at least five times that week, and Harry had been so happy when he heard her voice. He knew she was still thousands of miles away, but just knowing that she was okay and still his, he was okay, but only for the span of their conversations. Once they hung up, he would slowly return to his room, not coming out until necessary. 

        Sighing deeply, Hermione tried to look back at her papers. Picking up the top pile, she began to gather them up, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to concentrate, let alone think, without helping Harry in some way. Hearing the phone ring postponed her from doing so, and she ran to the kitchen where the phone sat on the table. Breathless, she answered, "Hello?"

        "Hermione? Hello, it's Christiana," the woman said silkily, her voice making Hermione smile. 

        "Oh, hello. How's Australia?"

        "Oh, it's wonderful. I hate leaving here, but tomorrow we're off to the US for about three weeks. New York sounds very interesting," Christiana answered.

        "That sounds nice. How are you doing?" Hermione asked more softly, not knowing how her friend actually felt as she had never really spoke to her over the phone. Harry would always answer the phone and would hang up before anyone else had the chance to so Hermione had no idea how Christiana was feeling.

        "I'm doing brilliantly Hermione. I wish you all were here with me," she answered gaily and Hermione was surprised. Was she not worried of Harry at all? Maybe she didn't know how he felt. Harry usually did hide his feelings. "How about you and the others?"

        "Ron's fine, as well as Lavender. They've been fighting less, which is nice to my ears," Hermione paused, listening to her friend's laugh. 

        "Ooh, that sounds wonderful. I sure miss those two. And the twins especially. I don't know how I've survived without their antics. Well, how about you? How's work and all?" Christiana continued, and Hermione didn't know what to say. Usually, she answered right back without thought, especially on how she was feeling. But in this case, she wasn't sure what to reply. Sure, she thought Christiana had the right to know what was going on, but Harry would have told her, wouldn't he?

        "Well, to be honest I…" Hermione started to explain but was interrupted when Harry came through the door, his expression weary as usual. When he saw her on the phone, his eyes lit up in anticipation. "Oh, Harry just came home. I'm sure he would love to talk to you. It was nice talking to you," she answered before offering the phone to Harry, who was smiling as if he was the luckiest man on the Earth.

        "Christiana? Oh, of course I miss you darling…" he drawled, making his way to his room for more privacy. Hermione sighed once his door shut softly, knowing full well he'd be back to being depressed once the phone conversation was over. Gathering all her belongings from the floor, she carried them rather clumsily to her study where she piled the papers on her over-crowded desk. Figuring she'd be able to concentrate a bit more now, she went about her work, flinging through each paper like nothing in the world mattered. Finally feeling she was accomplishing something, Hermione grinned to herself and decided to turn on some music. Hearing some soothing music brought her back down to earth from her work sense and the concern of Harry came back to her. She could hear his deep voice coming from across the hall, saying sweet little nothings to Christiana. A feeling in her stomach quirked when she heard Harry say he loved her before hanging up. She had no idea why she felt that little quirk, but figured it was sympathy and went back to her work.

        Harry walked back into the living room a few hours later, looking exhausted. Hermione was currently in the kitchen, talking on the phone excitedly to one of her work friends about some date she had that night. She had completely forgotten about it since she had been so worried about Harry lately. "Oh it's wonderful Elizabeth, I don't know why I've never considered seeing Stephen until now. *pause* Yes, he is a sweetheart. And the way he asked me out, I don't know. It's just something I've never dreamt about I suppose. It's rather silly I act this way isn't it? *pause* Yes, it's true, he's worth it…"

        Harry felt bad for listening to her conversation but couldn't pull himself away. Where Hermione was standing, she couldn't see Harry so he felt safe in where he was so he wouldn't be noticed. He hadn't known Hermione was interested in someone else, let alone that she was dating. And she had a date that night? Why hadn't she said anything to him? Blankly confused, he shook his head, deciding not to invade her privacy anymore. He had his own problems to think about. Christiana had been so happy on the phone, talking animatedly about her trip and how much fun she was having. It seemed like she wasn't missing him much at all. His brain told him she was just being occupied with other matters, so she didn't have time to worry about him and he decided to do the same. He'd just get himself something to do. Feeling confident with himself, he entered the kitchen, ready to meet the world with a big smile, he watched as Hermione ended her conversation.

        "Why are you smiling Harry?" she asked teasingly, inside being very glad to see him smile.

        "I'm going out tonight, would you like to come?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face. It took Hermione a moment, before shaking her head sadly.

        "I'm sorry Harry but I have a date tonight," she replied.

        "Well why don't you bring him along? I'll get Ron and Lavender to come along. It'll be a nice night. And I have yet to meet this…" he went on, not knowing his name.

        "Stephen?" Hermione put in.

        "Yes, Stephen. I would gladly meet him. But, if you two wish to be alone tonight, it's fine. I was just thinking we haven't been out this week so I thought it would be fun," Harry shrugged. Hermione watched him carefully, to see if he was pulling something. He looked confident if anything, perhaps begging for her to come along. Harry, noticing her strange looks, grabbed onto her hands and smiled playfully, pouting his lips slightly. "Please?"

        It only took that look of his to win her over, and he knew it. It had been one of Hermione's weaknesses ever since their Hogwarts days. "Okay, just let me call him and tell him the change of plans," she grinned, pulling away from his hands, before dialing Stephen's number. 

        Neither new what would happen that night, nor the results.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I kinda lost track of what was going on and such. But, here it is! A new chapter! Look out for the next, the group date! I wonder what will happen. And who's this Stephen character? You'll just have to wait and find out! Please review!!!

-- Ponderer


	6. Chapter Five

'Can't Make You Love Me' 

Chapter Five

by

Ponderer

        Hermione had no clue as what to think of the current situation. Harry sat to her right, telling jokes, acting just like himself, and that kind of scared her. What was going through his mind? One minute, he'd been as depressed as usual, than he turned around, back to normal, or maybe more happy. Stephen didn't seem unfazed by this, because he'd never met Harry before, and had only heard what the amazing tales he had overheard of the famous Harry Potter. Ron noticed the change to, looking confused while Harry continued on his way, happily exchanging remarks back and forth between him and Stephen. Lavender was currently admiring the way everyone was dancing at the club, and didn't notice anyone else at the table, clearly bored. Hermione felt for her, she knew she would be bored as well if her boyfriend was ignoring her. But, she had Stephen's warm, big hand on her bare knee, and she felt content, even though her head was telling her to concentrate on Harry's behavior.

        "Gosh Hermione, why haven't you introduced me to your friends sooner?" Stephen asked, turning to her with a big grin on his face. Hermione smiled back slightly, then looking towards Harry who had a strange look on his face. 

        "Well, I guess I needed you all to myself first," she said, not knowing why if felt weird to say it to Stephen, but he didn't mind, he was smiling too much.

        "She's great, isn't she?" he said, directing his attention back to Harry, who's face had changed dramatically once Hermione's words had left her mouth. 

        "Yes, she is something," he said, kind of quiet, but Ron heard him. Shocked, Ron looked toward Hermione, wondering if she had heard their friend. Seeing that she didn't, he got her attention.

        "Hermione, could you walk with me to the bar? I think another round is in order," Ron said, excusing himself from the table. Hermione nodded, then followed her red-headed friend. The bar was packed and the bartender looked swamped so they waited in line silently and patiently. "So, Stephen sounds like a great guy," he started.

        "Yes, he's great," she agreed, smiling slightly.

        "Okay, I can't stand this, have you noticed the change in Harry tonight?" Ron asked, his ears becoming red because of his impatience. Hermione thanked him for that in her head because she couldn't stand the small talk they were engaging in.

        "Yes, I didn't know what was going on. I mean, I was there when Christiana called and I don't know, one minute he was all holed up like every other day, but then he came into the kitchen, a whole different attitude with him," Hermione explained. She waited a minute for Ron to take it all in, looking down at her feet briefly.

        "I don't get him sometimes. Do you think we have something to worry about? Anything else unusual that you've caught?" he asked, the line moving a little. Hermione searched her mind for anything peculiar.

        "No, nothing lately. Maybe something happened on the phone? Maybe Christiana talked some sense into him," Hermione suggested.

        "Nah, I mean, she's great for him and all, but something's off about her. I talked to her once when she called, and she seems almost too glad to be away," Ron said, shaking his head firmly.

        "I agree. I talked to her today, and it doesn't even seem like she misses the poor bloke. He's here, a complete mess without her and there she is wherever she is, having the time of her life," Hermione said, almost jealous.

        "You don't think she'd ever do something away from him do you?" Ron asked, more quietly.

        "I'm not sure, but I hope not for his sake," Hermione answered him. 

        When they got back from the bar, Harry was dancing with Lavender out with the crowd. Ron set the drinks down and went out to find his girlfriend to dance, leaving Hermione alone with her date. Stephen stretched his arm out while Hermione sat down so she would sit close to him. She placed her hand on his knee and looked up at him seriously. "I'm sorry I had to drag you out here like this, meeting my friends. I didn't mean for this to happen, honestly. But, Harry, I don't know what's going on with him tonight. And I'm sorry that our first date was ruined," she rambled on, not sure how Stephen would take it. She knew it wouldn't be a total waste if nothing happened between them. He had just been a nice guy to her at work, and extremely attractive, which led to some physical attraction. Funny enough, he found her attractive as well but both knew it was just a fling, someone to be with on lonely nights.

        "Why are you sorry? I've been having a wonderful time. Harry's great, and so is Ron and his girl, and you, you're wonderful as well," he grinned lazily, kissing her cheek sweetly. Hermione grinned, glad to have him be like this, but it still bothered her.

        "Are you sure? We could leave you know. No one's around to notice…" she started, still unsure but was interrupted by Harry's entrance.

        "You aren't planning on ditching us are you?" he asked, his big goofy grin on his face. He sat down across from them, looking completely innocent as usual and Hermione sighed. Damn you Potter, she thought to herself, knowing she could never tell the man no. That's why she was there in the first place.

        "No, we aren't going anywhere," Hermione smiled, looking up at Stephen. 

        "Good," Harry grinned, then began nursing his drink. Lavender and Ron came back sometime later, both red from dancing. 

        "Hermione, let's go hit the dance floor for a bit, shall we?" Stephen asked, standing up and handing his hand out to her. She nodded and accepted, following him. The music was louder there than at the table and it was hard to hear Stephen chat. She kept getting closer to him, trying to hear him, as he tried in vain to speak loudly enough. Soon, they were so close, they had to stop dancing and he got a funny look in his eye. Before Hermione could do anything, Stephen's lips had closed over hers in their first kiss.

        Harry had been watching them for sometime and couldn't describe the feeling in his stomach as he watched them laugh and talk while dancing around happily. He knew he should be happy for his best friend, as he could for Ron and how he hoped she was for him and Christiana. So why was he feeling different now? And the feeling got worse when he turned his head and found Hermione kissing someone else. 

        Hermione felt ill when she tried to nicely back away from Stephen's kiss. It wasn't that he was a good kisser, because he was, but it just didn't feel right. She didn't like kissing him, she would rather kiss Harry. Her heart stopped and she pulled away immediately. Harry? Why would she rather kiss him? Stephen looked confused as to why Hermione backed away, but said nothing as she gave him a tight hug before resuming to dance. Turning in circles, Hermione's glance went to the table where she saw Harry staring at her, an expression on his face that she couldn't decipher. 

        Later that night, when everyone went home, Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in silence, staring at the flames in the fire, both in their own worlds. She turned to him, thoughtfully, and asked him what had been on her mind all night. "Why did you want to go out so badly tonight? Especially when I had a date?"

        Harry turned to her in surprise from her second question. He knew the answer, deep down, but he was still in denial. "I just thought it'd be nice to go out. Is that such a bad thing? I hope I didn't ruin anything but I think your date did it on his own," Harry replied coolly and Hermione's eyes widened.

        "Stephen did nothing wrong. I had a good time with him. But, you knew it was our first date, why did you insist on tagging along? You could have went out with other friends," she shot back, trying to control herself.

        "Well, I'm sorry I wanted to be with my best friends for an evening. I'll make sure not to make that mistake again," Harry replied sarcastically. Hermione huffed and started to go upstairs, hearing enough but Harry wasn't done. "So, was he a good kisser?"

        "What is it to you Harry? Huh? Is there something you don't like about Stephen? I'm sorry if he doesn't measure to your standards but I like him and I don't really care what you think of him," Hermione said, her hands on her hips. Harry stood up and started walking towards her quickly.

        "Just, answer my question," he answered huskily and Hermione saw how his mood had changed dramatically within seconds. Desire built in the green pools and she didn't bother resisting an answer.

        "Yes," she lied. 

        "Well, I guess you've never had any better," he said, and leaned in, almost slowly, making Hermione ache in anticipation. She knew it was wrong and she should have felt guilty, but once his lips touched hers, she knew she wouldn't stop him. 

Author's Note: I hope this chapter was good. It took me a few days to get it right, for what I wanted to say. I didn't want to make the date go any longer, and their little 'fight' so I made them right to the point. I had waiting for stuff and I figured everyone else does as well. If not, I'm sorry. Use your imaginations. As to what happens next, you'll just have to wait and find out! You know what to do! Read/Review!

-- Ponderer


	7. Chapter Six

Can't Make You Love Me

Chapter Six

By

Ponderer

        Hermione didn't know how to react to Harry's kisses. Her first response was to push him away, slap his cheek perhaps but she couldn't seem to pull herself from his embrace or his lips. It just seemed too right to move away from him. What made it worse was he didn't seem to want to move either. Making up her mind, she backed away from him enough so their lips weren't touching. 

        Harry's eyes shot open when he couldn't feel Hermione's lips anymore. She was still so close and he wanted to kiss her again, all that pent up feelings he had for her exploding from him in one movement. Of course, she didn't know he was a wonderful kisser. "Why did you do that?" she asked, half-whispered.

        "Just, wanted to," he replied, Harry being just as quiet as she was.

        "We shouldn't do this.. shouldn't have done it at all," Hermione muttered, pulling herself completely away from Harry's embrace. He could feel her warmth leaving and a part of him wanted to bring her back because he felt her slipping through his fingers. When he tried to reach out for her, she backed further away, her eyes getting wider with fear and he knew he had finally crossed the line.

        "Hermione, I'm sorry if what I did offended you in some way," Harry said calmly although he was having a hard time collecting his thoughts and breath. 

        "No, you didn't offend me Harry, just scared me a little," she replied with a shaky breath. After a few moments of silence and looking anywhere except at Harry, Hermione spoke again. "What are we going to do?"

        "I don't know," he replied simply, truly not knowing the answer to her question. 

        "What should we do?" she asked instead.

        "I don't know," he repeated.

        "Well, we sure have everything figured out then," Hermione replied sarcastically, the moment finally catching up to her. Covering her face in her hands, she backed away until she fell onto the couch, slouching down.

        "Maybe we should discuss this. Hermione, I think this was a sign, or something. I mean, why else would I kiss you?" 

        "I guess I'm not worthy for you then? I understand, you have no purpose to kiss me," she replied bitterly.

        "No need to be offended Hermione," Harry said.

        "Well, I am Harry. You know what, I don't want to talk about it. I want to go up to bed and I wish to be alone," she said instead, and started to get up but Harry got in her way. "Harry, I want to be left alone."

        "Not until we talk about this. Hermione, we just kissed! Aren't you confused? Happy, sad, mad? I need to know what you're thinking because I don't know what else to do! I'm just as confused as you and I can't just sit around and wait for you to come around. I need to grasp onto it," Harry exclaimed, getting extremely frustrated by the whole situation. What was he thinking to kiss her like that? They were friends and besides, his crush on her was over, right?

        "You want to know how I'm feeling? Fine! I feel confused as to why my best friend suddenly kissed me, then turns around of not giving my space! If anyone should know me better than myself, it's you so I'm sad! And you know I need time to think this over! Therefore, I'm mad because you don't seem to know me like I thought you did. And I wasn't happy, nor am I now because I don't know what I should do and that's the first time in my whole life. And to top it off, I'm excited because when you kissed me, it was the first time I've ever felt so wonderful, which makes me feel horrible because I'm dating someone else, like you are with Christiana! And all I want to do is kiss you again but I know I can't because I should be mad at you," she said loudly, her once pale cheeks bright with pink, her brown eyes wide with worry. She took several deep breaths, watching Harry carefully.

        "I feel the same," he whispered finally before leaning in and kissing her once more. Hermione tried to enjoy the kiss and give into the new feeling that spread throughout her body has Harry's lips ravished her mouth but she couldn't. She pulled away quickly and tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She didn't need Harry's pity. She needed to be alone for awhile. "Hermione, please…" Harry started but Hermione continued backing away from him. Before he could stop her, he heard the familiar pop and she was gone.

***

        Draco was washing the dishes when Ginny arrived home that evening. She was exhausted from her day at work and wanted nothing more to lay in Draco's arms as he watched the tele. Throwing her arms about his neck, she let his scent calm her down. He grinned into her neck as her grasp on him tightened. "Bad day at work?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

        "Horrible. I hate working with such imbeciles. They don't know what they're doing so once they screw up, I have to fix it. Ugh, I just need some time off," Ginny sighed, while Draco kissed his way up from her neck to her jaw line and stopping at her chin.

        "Well, it's a good thing we have the whole weekend to ourselves huh?" He laughed deep in his throat while Ginny sighed in content. Finally, she leaned in for a real kiss and let Draco back her into their bedroom for a few *certain* activities.

***

        Hermione got home late that evening, having spent it walking aimlessly around town, not knowing where to go or what to do. She hoped that Harry hadn't tried to go after her because she didn't know if she could have handled seeing him again, or knowing if she would have the energy to fight with him again. Finally, deciding to not take a chance of seeing Harry the next morning, she packed a few belongings and left again, not leaving a note.

        She was on Ginny's doorstep ten minutes later, tears already falling down her cheeks. She collapsed to the ground after her bags fell from her grasp and that was how Draco found her a minute later. He lifted her up in his arms, her crumpling form shaking from her crying. Ginny followed after him, carrying Hermione's small bags. He put her down softly on the couch, allowing his lover hold her friend to her chest. Draco sat uncomfortable as he watched the two so he decided to make himself useful by making some tea. Hermione looked like she would need it.

        Once Draco was out of hearing range, Ginny spoke softly, "Hermione, what happened?"

        "Harry…" Hermione mumbled before crying even harder.

        "What did he do?"

        "He kissed me," she admitted scared, letting Ginny's embrace calm her. She could remember all the times she had helped Ginny in times like this, crying along with her, letting her hug her whenever she needed and now it was Ginny's turn to return the favor and Hermione couldn't have been more thankful for her friend's kindness. 

        "He what?"

        "He kissed me," Hermione sighed, wiping her tears away from her cheeks. "We were talking about the date tonight and we got into a fight and next thing I knew he kissed me."

        "Wow, did you two talk about it?" Ginny asked, worry filled eyes looking expectant.

        "No, I couldn't. I just, blew up at him and he kissed me again. I left right then, I couldn't handle it. I walked around London all evening, not knowing what to do. So, I went back to the flat, gathered some clothes, and came here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I just, didn't know where else I could go," she explained, looking completely helpless, so not Hermione.

        "Of course it's okay you came here. Your always welcome here, you know that," Ginny smiled softly, brushing some hair from Hermione's face. 

        "Would you ladies like some tea?" Draco asked, coming into the living room with a tray. Hermione smiled thankfully at him.

        "I think I'll just take it to bed if you don't mind," she said, looking carefully around.

        "Oh, that's fine. You know where the spare bedroom is. There's some clean towels in the closet if you want to shower," Ginny answered, accepting a glass from Draco.

        "Thank you, good night," she said and kissed Draco's cheek before hugging Ginny once more, then leaving from sight.

        "Will she be okay?" Draco asked after a few moments.

        "I hope so," Ginny replied.

        Author's Note: Well, after playing the Sims for a bit, I got a bit of thinking done so I came to this and just wrote for a straight half hour. It's not that long, but it has a lot of stuff happening. I'm sorry if it's getting less detailed and all but I just don't know what else to do. I don't know if I'll end it soon or not. I want to keep it going but I don't know what will happen if I do. So, please give me lots of feedback!

-- Ponderer


	8. Chapter Seven

Can't Make You Love Me

Chapter Seven

By

Ponderer

            After Hermione had left, Harry had tried to grasp onto what had recently happened. He had kissed her. He kissed Hermione. After all these years, after both being in different relationships, he decided to kiss her. But, had he decided to kiss her or had it just happened? They were both caught up in the moment, both angry at one another. So, why had he kissed her. Sure, he'd thought of it, dozens of times. Smacking himself, Harry threw himself on the couch and screamed out in frustration.

            Harry could vaguely remember the exact moment when he knew he was going to kiss Hermione or how he did it. All he could remember was the taste of her lips, and how she kissed him back. Then, how she pulled away so suddenly, and the look in her eyes; that haunting stare that would haunt his dreams for nights to come. Harry didn't know what had come over him when he decided to kiss her again. He knew it was wrong, especially because of the words that had come from her mouth, telling him to leave her alone. But, he hadn't. He was somehow someone else in those few moments, acting like an animal on the prowl, looking only for one thing: the taste of Hermione once more. 

            He knew he was hurting many people by kissing her. Hermione, for one, her new relationship with Stephen, himself, and Christiana. Oh, Christiana. How could he do that to her? He thought he loved her, so why would he do something like kiss his best friend? Maybe he felt alone since his girlfriend was across the world. Yes, he must have been lonely. Hermione was the closest female and he needed to release his male frustration. So why did it feel so good to hold Hermione in his arms, to feel her quiver against him, to have her lips pressed against his. Thinking about their kiss made him grow with desire and he groaned. He didn't need this. He had Christiana. She was perfect. She was his. Hermione was simply someone he'd loved but he'd moved on. 

            He just had to convince himself.

***

            Hermione stayed awake almost all night, thinking of what she had done previously that evening. She had been having fun with Stephen. A grand time even. Their kiss was small, polite, something she wouldn't mind doing again. But, then she went home and shared a hot kiss with Harry Potter, her best friend, her roommate. Why had she kissed him back? She knew back in her mind that she should have pulled away sooner, slapped him even, but she didn't. She had gave in and kissed him back. It upset her that she could be so foolish. Honestly, kissing the one person on Earth she never imagined kissing? Harry was her best friend, the man she could trust or talk to about anything, except now, she couldn't talk to him. She couldn't trust herself at the moment because just thinking of the kiss again made her want to relive the moment over and over again.

            Then she remembered Christiana. Harry was dating her. Christiana was out of the country, across the world even. He was lonely, needing to hold himself over until his girlfriend returned. But, that look in his eyes, that look she'd never seen before, it kept popping into her mind, flashing over and over. It was a look filled with desire, want, and sadness. It was the kind of look you'd give to something you'd always want, but never have. Harry wouldn't want her in that way. He had a beautiful girlfriend, someone very special and Hermione was just, well, she was just Hermione. Simple was her motto. There wasn't anything extravagant about her. So, why of all the witches in the world, did he kiss her?

            The pressure of the whole situation made Hermione feel like she hadn't slept in days when it actually had only been hours since she'd left Harry alone in the flat. She had drunk the tea Draco had given her before falling into a restless sleep, waking up at every sound. She knew she was intruding, and she felt horrible for doing it to both her friends, but she didn't know where else to go. She thought for sure Harry would come looking for her sooner or later, and she wished it would come later. She needed time and space, lots of it. 

            Ginny walked into the spare bedroom, unnoticed by Hermione. Draco had left to visit Harry, while it was Ginny's job to comfort Hermione at all costs. She knew they would never be best friends, but the closest to being a best friend they would be. It had hurt her when she was younger to see how close the trio had been with each other but after time went by, the closer they grew, but their group of friends grew as well, adding both Draco and Ginny. That was when she fell in love with Malfoy. He had turned in his father, then going to the good side, making Ginny melt in his gaze, as he had with hers. It was love that was meant to be forever and she thanked her lucky stars everyday. So, she also owed Hermione as well, for giving her the courage to be with Draco through the whole fiasco of him being a Malfoy, her being a Weasley. 

            She watched her friend carefully, sensing all the tension in her shoulders, the furrow of her brow and it saddened her. She didn't really understand what had happened, but she was going to find out. "Hermione?" she asked softly. Hermione turned to her friend's voice and smiled a small smile.

            "Hey," she said, sitting up on the bed, giving room to her red-headed friend. 

            "How are you doing?"

            "I guess," Hermione sighed, "that I'm as good as I can be in this situation."

            "That bad eh?" Ginny smiled slightly, watching Hermione shake her head, her own smile widening. 

            "I just, I'm just confused. And that's never, ever, happened before. I've always been so prepared you know? And this, was like this big blow to my head. I didn't see it coming. Never expected it to anyway," Hermione explained with a frown.

            "Well, maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it. It's cliché and all I know but we're girls and I think it would help. Plus, girl talk is always fun," Ginny said, trying to keep the conversation as light as it could be. Hermione looked at her thankfully but still hesitant.

            "I don't know Ginny…"

            "If you're worried about it being a long conversation, don't worry. I have all night. I sent Draco away for a bit anyway," Ginny told her.

            "Where did you send him to?" Hermione laughed slightly.

            "Just, somewhere where he's out of the way. So, tell me what happened," Ginny laughed.

***

            Harry continued to sulk on the lounge as the minutes passed by. He stared at the spot Hermione had left from hours ago, and he could swear he could still smell her perfume. And when he heard a *pop*, he thought it was her, but Draco's tall figure loomed ahead of him instead. "Malfoy," he muttered, sighing.

            "Potter, nice to see you too," Draco smirked, taking his cloak off and placing it on the empty couch before making himself comfortable on the chair.

            "Ginny sent you over to talk didn't she?" Harry asked, laying back on the lounge, placing his arm over his eyes to block out the light to help his headache he'd had since Hermione had left. 

            "What do you think?" Hearing Harry's groan, Draco continued, "And, I think she's right. You're in sad shape."

            "I'm in sad shape? Look who's talking!"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Listening to your girlfriend's ever word?" Harry asked, glad to take his anger out on someone, even though he knew it wasn't right to do it on Draco but he went on anyway. "It's sad Malfoy, honestly. It's like she has you on a leash or something. It's pathetic really. The man should be in control, why should he listen to the woman? She doesn't know what she's doing. One day, it'll be perfect then the next, it's all ruined. And it's ridiculous," Harry exclaimed, now pacing the floor, red in the face. Draco sat calmly, knowing Harry's speech wasn't directed at him, it was directed to himself. It was Harry's way to let his frustration go, and Draco let him go on. It was the only way to get anything out of Harry anyway.

            "Are you quite finished with your babbling yet? I have better things I could be doing," Draco asked after a few moments of silence between the two.

            "Thanks Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

            "Anytime Potter."

Author's Note: Okay, well, this came out a lot sooner than I expected. And I think the reason is is that I'm going away for spring break with my family, and I kinda wanted to have one more chapter up before I left. I don't think I'll write more before that, but if I finish it, I'll post it. But, I will be writing while I'm away, so please don't stop reviewing or reading. 

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because I think it's my favorite. I don't really think I'm good with writing in detail of someone's feelings so I'm really proud of this chapter. It still needs work but I'm really excited that I finished this. If there's any errors, I apologize. I'm not the best grammar or speller person. 

As always, please review, leave comments (good and bad), or give some ideas! I'm up for anything. I'm just kinda going with this story now so, who knows! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I love the feedback!

- Ponderer

P.S. Have a wonderful Spring Break!!!


	9. Chapter Eight

Can't Make You Love Me

Chapter 8

By

Ponderer

            Hermione planted herself on the doorstep to her home the next day after much talk with Ginny and Draco the night before. Draco had told her everything that had went on with Harry, and she decided to go back the next day. She was scared, she would admit that, but more than anything, she had the feeling that her friendship with Harry would never be the same and that scared her more. They had always been friends, ever since first year. A part of her wanted to believe everything would be okay, that nothing would ever come between them. But, they weren't children anymore. They couldn't believe in that anymore. Things were different now, whether they liked it or not. What they could do though was make the best of it. And that's exactly what Hermione was going to do.

            Slowly opening the door, she peeked around the foyer, finding no one in that area but she could feel Harry's presence so she closed the door, not caring if he heard it or not. Whatever she wanted though, Harry had heard it and was at the door within seconds. He stopped right in his spot when he saw her standing there. He wanted to rush forward and hold her, tell her how sorry he was for what he had done but he knew he couldn't. She had to go to him. "Hello," he said, breaking the silence.

            "Hi," she answered back quietly. Shoving her hands nervously inside her jean pockets, she watched him carefully, wondering herself what exactly to do. Before she could help herself though, she launched herself into his arms and held onto him tightly. Harry was surprised but extremely glad that she had made the first move and had broken the strange silence that had never happened between them. "I missed you," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

            "Hermione, I wanted to tell you…" Harry started but she interrupted him first.

            "No, I missed you Harry. I missed you so much that I couldn't stop crying and I had to stay away from you for a whole night because I couldn't stand the thought of something between us changing. And I was so scared that I wouldn't ever be able to talk to you again, let alone to hug you and now that I'm here I don't ever want to leave, but I'm just so confused and I don't know what to else to do," she rambled on, hot tears running down her cheeks, her brown eyes red and swollen. Harry gulped. She was crying because of him. Why had he done this to her? She hadn't deserved this. Yet, neither had he. He was just as confused as her.

            "I missed you too Hermione," Harry told her quietly, her words getting cut off. She sniffled slightly before pulling away to look him in the eye.

            "Why did you kiss me last night?"

            "Why did you kiss me back?" he questioned back.

            "I don't know. Do you know why?" Hermione asked, wiping her face with one hand while the other held onto his arm tightly.

            "No. Maybe we should go talk, get comfortable. This might be awhile," he offered and Hermione nodded. Harry led her into the living room, where everything was the same as the night before. Her book lay untouched on the lounge chair while her mug was sitting on the table beside it. Harry sat on the couch while Hermione chose to sit on the chair across from him. They faced each other without speaking before Hermione spoke.

            "What happened last night, it was very special. I mean, best friends don't just kiss like that. It must mean something. But then again, why hasn't it happened before? Maybe when one of us wasn't in a relationship," she said, voicing one way of what was going on.

            "That would have made it easy. But, it's not now. We have to decide what to do," Harry answered. Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then looked down at her clasped hands.

            "Maybe what we should do, is kiss again to see if the feelings are there. If not, then we can say it was just the heat of the moment and that's that. But, if we do feel something, we'll have to see what to do," she offered, wondering what Harry would say.

            "I guess that's the only way then," Harry agreed and got up from the couch and made his way over to her. Kneeling in front of her, she leaned over to him brushing his hair from his eyes. He slipped his hand across her shoulder, before bringing her forward, their lips brushing. That's when he felt it. Something he'd never felt before. That magical feeling Sirius had always spoken of about his parents. He waited a moment, letting Hermione do as she pleased and he was awarded with her lips opening under his and her fingers dragging in his hair. He allowed himself to let a groan escape his throat before pushing his tongue in her mouth, not believing all the feelings that were going through his body at her touches. After a few minutes of searching one another, Hermione pulled away, her lips swollen and red from Harry's sweet kisses. She looked at him before pushing herself away, leaving Harry feeling slightly askew. 

            "Well, what did you feel?" he asked her carefully.

            "Nothing," she said after a moment and he looked at her surprised. "What?"

            "How could you feel nothing? Hermione, as much as this scares me, there is something between us. I felt it! And don't tell me you didn't feel it too!" He exclaimed, standing from his position and beginning to pace around the room.

            "So maybe I did feel something! Maybe it's something I've always wished for! But we can't exactly have it, can we? I mean, you're in a relationship with a wonderful person and you're happy with her. Why should I come in between that?" She yelled back, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. 

            "Why shouldn't you? Maybe I'm not as happy as I seemed to be! And I think we can have that. And just maybe, you aren't the only one that felt that too!" Harry replied quieter than his earlier response. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes at his words, and she felt her heart beating quickly. Harry as well felt different, now that he had told her something that he didn't even know. He loved her. He loved Hermione. "I love you," he said, the realization hitting him full force and he said it so quietly, Hermione wasn't sure she heard him right.

            "What?" she asked tearfully, stepping forward a bit.

            Harry shook his head slightly before moving towards her, his face inches away from hers. "I love you Hermione. That's all I've ever wanted, to be with you, except I didn't know that's what I wanted. I just had one taste of you and I know I want more, need more. I know it's sudden and yes, I'm in another relationship, but I've never felt more for anyone than I feel for you right now."

            "You sound so cliché right now," Hermione said chuckling, making light of the serious conversation.

            "So what? It's what I needed to say," he smiled back.

            "I love you too," she said softly, watching him lean forward to capture her lips. 

            "Good," he replied and right before she felt his lips, she woke up in a cold sweat, finding herself at Ginny's apartment sprawled out on the guest bed. She sat up fast, holding her head in her hands. What was that? She didn't love Harry, at least not in that way. She didn't think so anyway. But, she did know one thing. She needed to go away and think about everything. Her brain and heart both agreeing, she fell back into her deep slumber, hoping for the right answers.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, yes, I fooled you all! This whole chapter was simply a dream. I had it to be the end of the story and I had it ready to be posted and all, but then I felt guilty and decided to change it to keep the story going. I'm tired of making a great idea turn to crap because I can't finish it right. So, I'm going to keep this going as long as the people want me to. But, a fair warning, I might be starting a D/Hr fic sometime in the future so don't be upset! I'm simply warming up to another coupling but I'm still very H/Hr. So, just keep reviewing and everything will be fine! As always, review and leave any comments you may have! 

Thanks!

-- Ponderer


	10. Chapter Nine End

Can't Make You Love Me

By

Ponderer

Chapter Nine

          Hermione sighed as she sauntered into the kitchen the next morning. She had barely slept at all the night before after waking up from her dream. It had been difficult to think about, admitting her love for Harry and all. Yes, she loved him, but only as a friend. She was tired of questioning herself and being upset at Harry. It wasn't just his fault because she had kissed him back. The only way to solve all this was to talk to him and figure it all out. And that's what she was going to do.

          Ginny was in the kitchen wearing a red robe making some coffee. She turned when she saw her friend enter, already dressed in some borrowed clothes. "Are you going out?" she asked quietly, and Hermione assumed Draco must have still been sleeping.

          "I'm going back home. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here last night. It means a lot to me that you let me," Hermione said, smiling slightly. The red head grinned back, before embracing the elder girl.

          "Hermione, you know I'd do anything for you. But, are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want me or Draco to come with you?"

          "No, I'm a big girl and capable of doing this. I can't run away everytime something like this happens. Everything will be fine. Just don't be surprised if I show up here later on, okay?" Hermione laughed and Ginny nodded.

          "I'll be waiting for all the details."

          Harry was silently working in the library when he heard the door open. He looked up in surprise when Hermione walked into the room, leaning cautiously on the doorframe. "Hi," she said quietly as he stood from his spot.

          "Hi," he replied, not knowing if he should move forward or stay put. Hermione decided for him when she stepped into the room. She watched him carefully from the corner of her eye to see him staring at her. She sat down on the couch, placing her hands nervously in her lap. "Hermione… I just wanted to say…"

          "No," Hermione interrupted him, putting her hand up to stop him. "I want to talk first, okay?" He soundlessly nodded, and when she motioned him to sit down, he did next to her, a few feet between them. "What happened the other night was unexpected. It was something I've been thinking about since I met you. I know I should have told you a long time ago, but gosh, I feel so silly talking about this…" she laughed, running her hand through her hair.

          "Don't, just tell me," Harry urged her.

          "Well, but you must promise not to laugh. I used to like you back in fifth year. It wasn't a major thing, but I just thought more about you than anyone else. I tried throwing myself into other things, homework and hanging around with Lavender and such, and I forgot my feelings. And everything went back to normal," she explained and he cracked a smile. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

          "I'm not laughing. Just, shocked is all. It's ironic actually because I really liked you that year as well. I did for quite some time," he muttered, looking down at his hands.

          "How long?" she asked.

          "Four years," he answered, smiling sadly.

          "Wow, Harry, if only I had known," she replied. "But, that was then. We can't still have feelings like that. Do you?"

          Harry looked at her in surprise. Should he lie and say he didn't have feelings, or should he tell her what he had wanted to say forever? It was an extremely complicated situation and he wanted to run, somewhere where it wasn't so hard. "I'm not sure," he explained. Hermione's eyes got wide as he watched her. "That kiss brought back a lot of memories Hermione. I don't know what to do about it but just, go on."

          "Maybe that's all it was though. Just remembering came with the kiss. Something the younger you wanted," Hermione started, but Harry shook his head.

          "Do you honestly think that? Hell Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that," Harry gritted out, standing up to pace the room.

          "What do you mean? You weren't the easiest to ever understand Harry, and you've been my best friend for years!" she exclaimed.

          "Maybe not, but you were also something that I never had. The only girl I ever truly trusted. You were number one in my heart Hermione. Still are. I can't believe you don't understand that," Harry said, shaking his head.

          "Harry… I don't know what to say…" she said a few moments later. "Or maybe I do. I've been thinking all this time what the effects of that kiss gave me. I was never so confused and it was the first time I couldn't go to a book or anyone else to figure it out for me. But what I wanted the most, was to come back to you. I couldn't explain it, but it was pure instinct that whenever something went wrong, I came to you to help me."

          "I can't help you this time Hermione. This is something you have to do on your own. I'm in love with you, all right? I don't need some damn book to tell me that. I've known simply because I see your smile, or the way you look at me. That's how I know I love you. Because you're you, and that's all I think about. If you don't think you love me, that's fine. Tell me to get lost, and I will. I can't make you love me. I want to, bloody hell do I want to, but I can't. I'm not that powerful," Harry yelled, standing right in front of her, watching some tears fall down her face.

          "Harry…"

          "No. Look, I'm sorry if this is hurting you and for kissing you. But I've waited years to do it. I'm not sorry that I enjoyed it and I'm not sorry for doing it. But, I won't do it again. I promise you that."

          "Harry?"

          "What?" he exclaimed.

          "Can you kiss me once more? I need to see something," she explained and Harry looked at her unconvinced. "Please?" she asked but didn't wait. Instead, she planted the most passionate kiss on his lips. He tried to pull away from her embrace, the feelings he was receiving were too intense and he knew he'd do something he would regret but she wouldn't let him go. Her grip on his shoulders were so tight, he thought she would strangle him. But, she let go, breathing heavily and stepped back.

          "So?" he asked, "what did you see?"

          "That maybe you can't make someone love you, when they already do," she whispered. Harry started to grin, and leaned in to kiss her back. 

                          * The End *

Author's Notes: This is the end, regretfully. I wanted to keep this going, but I can't see where to lead it to. I know myself though, that I will most likely start a new story sometime this summer for our favorite couple, but I make no promises. 

I'm sorry if this ending really sucked, but I really wanted to end this. It's rather short, and stupid, but it's over. Am I sad? Yes, because I had the best reviewers ever! I want to thank every single one because you were the reasons why I wrote this as long as I did. So, thank you!!!!!!!! I would also like to thank the writer of the song 'Can't Make Me Love You': Bonnie Rait. The song fit the couple perfectly and it's the most romantic, sad song out there.

Please, keep watching for me, because you never know what will happen next!

Thanks!

- Ponderer


	11. Epilogue

'Can't Make Me Love You'

by

Ponderer

Epilogue

Christiana was let down the next day, by a scrawled out letter in Harry's writing. It was short, simple, and exactly to the point. Saying – 

    ----- _Christiana,_

_I'm sorry, but I think we must break things off, for I have found someone else, who's been there everytime I needed them. I hope you understand. We'll always be friends, okay?_

                --- _Harry_

She couldn't remember what she had done wrong in the relationship, to lead him elsewhere. But, many things quickly came together in her mind. Hermione. She had been there for years, always being the first woman in Harry's heart. She had understood that once she entered their relationship. She didn't need to hear him say who he had moved on with. It all had made sense that it led to Hermione. She wasn't surprised by this, nor was she that hurt. Sure, she had had better days, but if her Harry was happy, then so be it. 

Putting the letter down, Christiana gave a sigh and looked around her hotel room. Things were better this way.

* Elsewhere*

Hermione woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee, and a warm body rejoining her in the bed. Harry kissed her bare shoulder, brushing her hair off to one side to kiss a path up her shoulders, to her neck. Hermione smiled into her pillow and sighed happily. She turned over when Harry's lips left her skin, to kiss him properly on the lips for an extra good morning kiss. "Hey," he said softly, leaning his forehead on hers. 

"Hi," she replied, gazing into his eyes, glad that he had chosen to take his glasses off before coming back to bed. "You made coffee?"

"Yes, it's almost done. I came to wake you to see what you wanted for breakfast," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist, urging her to come closer.

"You're making breakfast for me?" her smile grew, being in this relationship already having its advantages.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm sure you're just as famished as I am, especially after last night." After seeing her blush, he continued more softly, "Besides, I had to get up to write to Christiana about us."

Harry had begun lacing their hands together, and was watching how they fit together. Hermione watched him thoughtfully and replied, "Did she write back?"

"No, not yet. I don't think she will. Knowing her, she'll wait to talk when she gets back. But, I have a feeling she understands," he said.

"How can you tell?"

"Because I told her from the beginning that you would always have my heart, and I told her that I would try and be the best I could be for her, but she had to understand how important you were to me. She agreed, and we went on," Harry explained, still playing with their laced hands.

"So, she knew of your feelings toward me, before I did?" she asked, making him look her in the eye.

"Yes," he replied, wagering her reaction.

"Well, I suppose I was a bit daft then. I can't believe that I didn't see how you felt. I mean, now, once I look in your eyes, I see all your affections for me. It's always been there, how could I have missed it?" she asked, placing her hands on his cheeks to look at him.

"I guess you didn't want to see it. It wasn't logical to you, falling in love with your best friend and all that," he laughed, getting her to smile. "But, don't feel bad, I should have told you sooner."

"Let's not dwell on that anymore, shall we? That was the past, and this is the future. Let's just focus on now, okay?" Hermione asked, before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, before pulling the sheets over their heads to continue on from last night, both forgetting completely about the coffee and breakfast.

- The End -

Author's Note: Okay guys, this is officially finished now. I felt horrible about ending it without resolving everything, so I hope this made that up. It's not the best, but I think it ends it all quite nicely. 

Again, thanks for all the reviews and continued support.

-- Ponderer


End file.
